


Ember Island, pretty island

by TaintedPrincess



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, M/M, Mommy Issues, Romance, Songfic, fire siblings, rich kids, spoiled brats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedPrincess/pseuds/TaintedPrincess
Summary: "Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Islan gives everyone a clean state. Ember Island reveals the true you" or... when your stupid dad sends you away for your birthday along with your twice as stupid brother and his new girlfriend, Ember Island would most definitely bring out only the worst of you.That being said, what will happen when you encounter the girl with eyes like the desert that reach your soul as her grin lightens up the entire land? Who knows, you might end up hating that horrible place a bit less...Written for Winter AtLA Femslash Week 2021, prompt: modern AU.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Ember Island, pretty island

Great, overjoyed, ecstatic, _fucking_ thrilled, was how soon-to-be 19 year-old Azula was feeling at that precise moment.

She was on a disgusting ferry, tired out of her mind from _three different flights in the same day;_ terribly hungry because the first class' chef believed it was wise not to take into consideration her list of allergies when preparing her food- but most of all, Azula Royal was feeling incredibly _nauseous_ , praying to all deities of existence (not that she actually believed in anything, but it was worth a shot) for the ability to appear _anywhere_ but the place she was currently stuck on.

Ozai Royal, her _dear_ father, was the fifth generation to own and manage the most exclusive _and expensive_ chain of hotels in the entire Fire Nation (and probably of all four nations), so her life had been full, if not overflowing, with luxury: sports cars, designer clothes, personal chefs, private jets... you name it. 

The one thing Azula's life had always lacked was, as hideously cheesy as that sounds, a _real_ family dynamic. 

It took Azula years to understand her father had never wanted kids for a single day in his life and, therefore, he had never wanted _her_ , at least not really. He only needed the next successors in line, so whatever his two _investments_ wanted, he would grant it.

_"Everything for you, my children."_

_Yeah right, everything my ass_. 

'Everything just to shut you two suckers the hell up and let me live my life in peace', would be more like it.

Usually, that part of her life didn't bother her anymore. She had convinced herself by now that she had all she wanted and needed, everything peasants below her would only ever dream of.

So what if her father was an insufferable asshole? She could cry about it _like a little bitch_ all she wanted inside her red Mercedes and wipe off her tears with a hundred dollar bills. Then she could forget about it while exceeding the limit of daddy's black credit card buying stuff she would never use. 

Stupid and incredibly shallow, yes, but at least she got to be depressed wearing _all_ Prada.

So what was up this year? Why was she so mad- scratch that, why was she _livid_ towards her absent, dickhead of a father? Well, it was actually really simple: this whole situation she had found herself in, was all _his_ doing.

Not only did daddy dearest send her away for her birthday - _as a birthday gift for my gifted child_ \- as a lame excuse so he could sleep around with his secretary all summer _inside_ their house, but he also had the _audacity_ to send her idiot, pathetic excuse of an older brother along with her, so he wouldn't have to worry about either of his nosy kids getting in his way.

One would think, at least her best (and only, really) friend Mai was allowed to come with her to ease up the torture a little bit, and that would've been true... three weeks ago, not now. Now, both of her companions had decided to actually act on their stupid feelings for each other and start dating, which left _her_ as the damned third wheel, on _her_ _fucking_ birthday.

_Fucking hell._

Azula raised her head from its place on top of her forearms, which were folded miserably on the bulwark, to cast a sidelong glance at the two lovebirds watching the ocean beneath them at the opposite side of the deck. She frowned for the millionth time of the day.

The first part of the travel had been on plane- three of them. To be honest, she used to love flying in her father's private jet, relishing on the perks of being the daughter of the disgustingly wealthy Sozin Hotels' owner. But that day had apparently been the perfect day for two things: the first, the jet's monthly cleaning and maintenance, and the second, daddy 'forgetting' about telling them.

So what had happened? Luggage and all, they had to ride back home (since it was the rider's day off), grab the first-class plane tickets suspiciously ready and handed by their father's personal butler (along with the fakest and most lame apology note) in the otherwise _completely empty_ mansion. Then they had to head to the airport and get inside a damn public plane like commoners. 

The only good thing about it being the fact that, since it wasn't a private jet, she didn't have to worry about discovering her best friend and stupid Zuzu were making out a few seats behind her or worse, hooking up in the bathroom.

The thought made her feel twice as nauseous as she closed her eyes, rubbing at her temples.

 _Perfect_ , a migraine. 

Ohh, but the _best_ part of it all, the cake's cherry, the grand finale, was yet to come: she, Zuzu and Mai were spending her birthday at _fucking_ Ember Island. Of all damn places.

Ah yes, Ember Island, one of the most popular tourist destination of the Fire Nation.

Luscious vegetation, colorfull festivals, home of many luxurious resorts and vacation homes of the richest, most influential families from all four nations... seventy years ago. Before civil war, before its people decided they didn't want more wealthy people contaminating their land, cutting down their trees and poisoning their water to become richer while they got poorer. 

Yes, _that_ Ember Island.

Now, sweet Ember Island was a rural area, welcoming to foreigners fond of virgin beaches, wooden houses, calm places and _zero_ contact with the outside world.

_Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Islan gives everyone a clean state. Ember Island reveals the true you._

Yeah _awesome_. If that was true, she would end up committing unspeakably horrible things to the pair of dead weights that had come along with her and not regretting it _a single_ second.

Sighing, Azula wondered yet again what crime, in the seven circles of hell, had she committed to deserve this- you know, other than being sinfully perfect and overall too amazing for existence.

 _Ugh_ , not even self praise could cheer her up this time.

After concluding the sight of her two companions would send her back to therapy with all sorts of emotional scarring she would not be able to fix this time, her glance shifted back towards the ocean in front of her.

Her stomach dropped to the underworld and a few more feet under, when through the salty fog she was able to make out the silhouette of her next nightmares: bright green foliage, snow white sand, rustic _huts_ (not even houses), almost completely deserted except for the few curious observers sharpening their axes and lighting a bonfire on the beach. 

You know, usual stuff.

"Welcome to Ember Island, the place where its people hold such a connection with their land, they are willing to hunt you down and _eat you alive_ were you to threaten it." She heard Mai say, her voice as dry and dripping sarcasm as ever. Nonetheless, Azula could feel her dread increasing by the second as the ferry got nearer and nearer.

They would arrive soon, incredibly soon, way too soon.

And for Azulon's balls, she was not prepared for what destiny had prepared for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes you got it, this was inspired by the song La Isla Bonita by Madonna.  
> I've always liked the idea of tropical lands actually having a spiritual connection of some sorts, something along the vibe they give off (being born in Mexico, you get to visit many places with different kinds of weather and that is one of them).  
> It's gonna be a multi-chap but not a too long one, don't worry.  
> This first chapter is rather short because is only an introduction, and I wanted to post it as quick as possible for today's modern AU prompt.  
> Shoutout to the Winter AtLA Femslash Week organizers!  
> Royal kisses!
> 
> P.S. Comments make me smile aaand update faster(;


End file.
